my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otome Himura
Otome Himura is a first year student in Paladin International Academy. Her Quirk is Dragonborn. Appearance Otome is a beautiful and slender girl, with short magenta hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin. She has a well-endowed figure. While retaining a human appearance, Otome has dragonic features due to her Dragonborn Quirk. She has sharp horns protruding from both sides of her head, red small wings, claws, and a long thick tail. Her Paladin Academy uniform consists of a blue blazer, white blouse, red skirt, and black thigh highs. Her Hero Costume is resembles of a red tight fitting short tailed, sleeveless qípáo, with gold scale-like accents. She enlarges her dragon claws and wings when in her costume. In Berserker Mode, Otome's skin and hair turn completely red, while her eyes glow golden. Her wings, horns, tail, and claws enlarge, along with most of her body. Personality Otome is a kind, but lonely person. She greatly fears her incredible powers, due to its destructive potential. She sometimes wishes she could be a normal, Quirkless person. She feels isolated at Paladin Academy, where everyone fears her. Otome longs for companionship, but for the safety of her classmates, she remain seclusive and trains on her own to hone her Quirk. Most would believe Otome to be cold and haughty due to her seemingly aloof nature, but in truth, she's very shy, and when interacting with others, she speaks politely, but has a habit of avoiding eye contact, subconsciously thinking people will come to fear her. This is especially prominent when speaking to a person for the first time. This stems from a childhood of isolation and contempt. Those who understand this are Josephine, and some of her classmates, such as Daniel Starlie. Otome can naive at times. She believes herself to be unattractive due to her dragonic features, but fails to realize some do find her attractive, which is definitely the case with Mineta. Otome isn't a stranger to embarrassment, though. She worries about the weight of her tail, and views shedding her scales as a bit of a hassle. Otome hopes that if she becomes a Hero, she may find her father. She may have some negative feelings towards her father. She isn't sure of what she'll say to him of she ever meets him. History Otome was born in Japan to a Japanese woman and a British Vigilante, Richard Belmont, known by the alias, Dragon King. Dragon King was wanted in Japan for his vigilantism, and therefore had to return to his homeland of Great Britain, leaving behind his mistress and unborn daughter, who would inherit his Quirk, Dragonborn. For the first nine years of her life, Otome lived with her lonesome mother. Her mother tried to raises her as best she could, but Otome's uncontrollable Quirk was too much for the both of them, and the people around them would grow to fear Otome's powers, thus the single mother had to raise her away from others, to the point of not letting her have a single friend. Her mother soon fell ill and passed away. Otome had no living relatives at the time and no one was willing to take her in, save for Josephine Evergreen, the principle of Paladin International Academy, who was acquainted with Richard before he became a Vigilante. The older woman had hoped to find the Himura family and recruit Otome into her school, but seeing as the girl's mother had died, Josephine decided to adopt Otome herself and take her back with her to Great Britain. Over the next six years, Josephine began training Otome to have a better handle on her Quirk. Otome would later enroll in Paladin Academy, based on recommendations. While she does have some control over it, Otome still has difficulties with her Quirk, whereupon she has caused some unintentional property damage and harm to others, resulting the student being afraid of her too, her classmates included. Being the adopted daughter of the principle, and her general shyness, didn't seem to help matters, with some students thinking she is arrogant and looks down up the rest. To avoid further incidents and drawing their attention, she secludes herself from the other students, but as a result, she has no friends in Paladin. However, she does get acquainted with a male student at Paladin, Daniel Starlie, who paid no mind to Otome's dragon like abilities. Abilities Otome, thanks to the intense training regime in Paladin, is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. With her super strength and durability, she is a powerful fighter. She can fight an entire classmate room of Hero Students at once. Info on her Quirk can be found here. Super Moves Regina Punch: A powerful punch, using about half of Otome's dragon strength. Strong enough to break walls and send opponents flying. Fireball: Conjured from either her mouth, or her hands, Otome can launch a ball of fire at her opponents. Her range is short to mid. Tail Crash: With her powerful tail, Otome smashes the ground, creating small craters and earthquakes. States Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes in Training